


Just A Normal Collage AU

by sakysaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakysaku/pseuds/sakysaku
Summary: Majoring to be a doctor and juggling being on her collage volleyball team at the same time makes life really hard for Sakura Haruno. Not to mention working part time at her best-friends-family's flower shop. Life gets pretty crazy. Sometimes, when Sakura has her very rare free-time, she does regular collage-kid things, like go to parties.That's where she first meets 𝘩𝘪𝘮. Then she saw him at the gym, then on campus, and then at one of her 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 games! Sakura low-key starts to freak out. Not only is he appearing in her every-day life, the guy is super hot!One day when she was rushing to class, she slams into someone. I bet you can't guess who it is?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 10





	Just A Normal Collage AU

Hey! This isn't Chapter One. Sorry! I'm just trying to see how all of this works. Chapter One will come shortly! Remember to was hands, and go see a doctor if you are showing symptoms! Stay safe!


End file.
